Tan solo un sueño
by Elle Bowner
Summary: Bella Swan ya sabia que Edward Cullen estaba comprometido. Le era completamente prohibido pero el tambien la amaba a ella. Tanya no lo soportaria BxExT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepusculo no son mios, son de la maravillosa Steph Meyer, bla bla**

**Espero que les guste en un FF que aun esta en progreso pero llevo avanzado algunos caps **

**Tan solo un sueño**

**Titulo: **Tan solo un sueño

**Genero:** Drama/Romance

**Protagonistas:** Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Tanya Durombring

**Resumen:** La llegada de Isabella a la familia Cullen fue una alegría para cada habitante, en especial la de Edward. Junto con una armonía se encenderán sentimientos no encontrados y confundirán demasiado a Edward al verse también en problemas con su prometida de la infancia, Tanya Durombring.

_**Prefacio**_

Cada parte de mi vida se convierte en un desafió demasiado alto. Da cambios tan fuertes que ni siquiera me doy cuenta. Todo se vuelve tan extraño e irreconocible que hasta piensas "realmente estoy aquí" "Es un infierno"

Solamente recuerdo sus besos y sus brazos fuertes rodeándome. Veía con inseguridad su amor pero no me negaba a ello. Mis sentimientos gritaban su nombre, me perdía en sus caricias. Yo solo vivía para el

Y después de todo ¿Vale la pena? En ese momento no lo pienso. Desde que el me ve, me toma en cuenta jamás lo pienso. Me hace sentir especial, me hace sentir bien…

Pero el se ira. No importa cuanto lo ame yo; se ira dejando un corazón roto, para solo cumplir su palabra. Se que es lo que voy a hacer. Dejare esta casa y sus recuerdos hermosos, tratare de olvidar que es lo que me liga a el… Me separare todo lo que tenga que ver de el.

Y en ese momento abre la puerta y entra con los ojos en par en par

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte extrañada. Camino lentamente a mí y me tomo de los hombros

-Yo no puedo dejarte…--susurro con miedo en la voz. Me estremecí ante eso

-Hoy es tu boda—dije lastimada. El me miro con sus ojos verdes igualmente lastimados.

-Eso puede cambiar—me apretó a su pecho pero sus labios se apegaron a los míos exigiéndome respuesta.

Nos perdimos en el momento

* * *


	2. The Stranger

**1**

"**The Stranger"**

(El extraño)

No podía pensar mucho sobre lo que sucedería a partir de hora. La limosina había viajado por cinco horas las cuales se me hicieron cinco minutos. Estaba muerta de nervios y no los podía controlar. En cuestión de minutos conocería a mi flamante nueva familia

Mis padres murieron uno seguido del otro. Primero fue mi madre que después de su lucha contra el cáncer, desafortunadamente la venció y con ello, se llevo su vida. Mi padre estaba triste, y por lo mismo no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Solamente se aseguro de que yo fuera la heredera universal de todas las acciones y aseguro mi bienestar con mi único tutor

Carlisle Cullen

Era un viejo amigo de mi padre. No lo recuerdo mucho. Papa, viajaba mucho y solamente se veían para cuestión de negocios. Además de que solamente vi a su adorable familia que por este instante también se convertiría en la mía

Lo único que recuerdo de ellos era que habían hecho una fiesta infantil en donde todos los niños bailaban piezas clásicas. Pero a mi casi no me sacaban ya que tan solo al ver como pisaba a un niño y nos caímos juntos decidieron ignorarme completamente.

De esa fiesta solamente recuerdo a un extraño niño…

Pero no lo recuerdo aun bien

En una curva de la carretera, había una entrada a lo profundo del bosque. A partir de ahí se dirigió por todo el camino con pequeñas piedras lisas y flores adornando la entrada. El chofer, solamente se limitaba a manejar y de vez en cuando decirme que si quiero algo, o detenerme para algo; no lo dude y lo pida

-La residencia Cullen—dijo el chofer despertándome de mi agonía.

Levante la cabeza mirando a mis alrededores. Estábamos enfrente de una hermosa mansión estilo casa blanca. De cinco pisos y probablemente ocupa varios metros cuadrados. Se veía tan hermosa y misteriosa que era inevitable quitarle la vista.

Mientras salía del carro, había una escarlatina en donde se dirigía a la entrada principal de la mansión. Lo mire por unos segundos pero preferí encargarme de mis cosas. Pero el chofer ya había hecho su trabajo

-Gracias—le susurre con timidez tomando un morral en donde estaban mis principales cosas.

-De nada—me sonrió

Escuche pasos hacia atrás. Me voltee y vi unas mujeres descendiendo de las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia mi. Las mire extrañada

-Bienvenida a la residencia Cullen—dijeron al unísono las sirvientas y los chóferes. Me quede con la boca abierta

-Sígame—ordeno una de ellas, la seguí y adentramos a la casa

Cuando adentre la gran puerta de madera, me di cuenta que entraba a una hermosa residencia, estilos rústicos pero con estilo y espacios amplios… Era hermosa

Ahí me esperaban algunos sirvientes y chóferes

Nos detuvimos en el living donde divise al amigo de papa. Solo unas cuantas veces lo vi y juraría que era un hombre muy guapo. Junto a una joven señora con una sonrisa amigable y ensemblante pasivo

-Llego la joven señor—anuncio la muchacha llegando ante ellos

Ambos se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron a mí. Me sentí nerviosa y observada al mismo tiempo

-Isabella Swan ¿No?—pregunto calidamente el doctor Cullen. Lo mire con nerviosismo

-Bella—le dije con timidez

-Es un placer Bella. La ultima voluntad de tu padre y creo que la única—dijo de modo triste—Jamás en la vida me pidió nada. Era un buen hombre

Recién me recordaba que mi padre había muerto

-Lo era—cite amargamente

-Bella, en verdad lamentamos mucho lo de tu padre—me dijo la joven señora—Mi nombre es Esme Cullen, la esposa de este señor. Es magnifico recibirte en la familia. Bienvenida

Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, sentí sus brazos abrazarme con maternidad y me sentí mejor ahí. Aunque también, era una desconocida, eso se me hizo demasiado extraño…

-Vamos Esme, la chica se puede asustar—se oyó la voz del doctor Carlisle y la señora Cullen se separo de mi—Discúlpala es muy efusiva.

Sonreí ante su broma. Parecía que los dos estaban muy enamorados

-Bueno, te mostraremos tu habitación—Esme empezó a caminar hacia las enormes escaleras que se hallaban a la izquierda del living. La seguí silenciosamente subiendo las enormes escaleras que llevaban a un pasillo bastante largo y por las puertas pude asegurar que quizás sean los cuartos

Nos detuvimos en una puerta hacia la izquierda. Me miro con una sonrisa radiante, la cual, mire confundida. Abrió lentamente la puerta para dar paso a una hermosa habitación.

Era enorme y estaba pintada de azul. La cama en el centro y un enorme ventanal en vez de pared. Me sentía extraña en este lugar. Podía incluso pasar como un departamento.

-¿Este cuarto es mió?—pregunte con incredulidad. Esme me sonrió de forma calida

-Por supuesto. Yo me encargue de la decoración, Alice de los muebles y tu ropa. Y mi hijo del color

Asentí levemente. Me sonrió y me invito a pasar.

-Solo espero que te guste—susurro con una sonrisa observándome. Yo también le sonreí

-Mmm gracias. Por supuesto que me gusta—le asegure. Pero oímos un chillido

-Alice—susurro Esme poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras para ver una vez más a Carlisle pero tratando de tranquilizar a lo que parecía ser, una diminuta chica

-¡NO ME DIJISTE QUE YA HABIA LLEGADO PAPA!—grito con una increíble voz chillona

Carlisle suspiro

-Apenas llego Alice. Y ya sabes que estaba en camino hacia el jardín.

-¿Dónde esta?—exigió. En cuanto estuve a su vista sus bellos ojos azules me vislumbraron y corrió hacia mí

-Oh Bella—exclamo abrazándome fuerte. Debería tener una simpática cara en shock. Se separo de mi para observarme mejor—Eres exactamente a como te recuerdo

-¿Qué?—pregunte perdida. Era imposible ¿Cómo me recordaba?

-Ignórala—pidió Esme acercándose—Alice, no querrás asustarla para que quiera irse de la casa

-¡Para nada!—grito y dio pequeños saltos. La mire un poco sorprendida pero me cayo bien

-¿Alice porque gritas tanto?—dijo otra voz femenina. En cuanto salio, me quede aun más impactada. Era una rubia sorprendentemente guapa—Oh, ya llego

La observe aun más. Era alta, con una figura envidiable. Su cabello platinado brillaba cada vez que caminaba y eso la hacia mucho mas atractiva. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en mí

-Bella, te presento a la esposa de mi hijo Emmet; Rosalie Hale—estreche su mano y de inmediato me tendió una sonrisa—Rosalie, te presento a mi hija nueva, Bella

-Es un placer Bella—su voz también era atractiva—Supongo que te gusto tu habitación

-Oh si claro—aclare de inmediato—Es la mejor bienvenida que me han dado

-Bueno eres de la familia—aseguro Carlisle pasando un brazo por mis hombros. Después se dirigió a Rosalie—Los muchachos también tienen que conocerla

-Emmet y Jasper vendrán en unos segundos—dijo Rosalie pero volteo su cara para morderse el labio—Aunque el otro quizás se tarde un poco

Alice gruño frustrada

-Tanya—suspiro

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Algunas de sus caras mostraban cierto desconcierto aunque yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaban pensando. Pero escuchamos pasos acercándose.

Unos chicos se nos acercaban riéndose desde las escaleras. Uno era rubio y bastante guapo. El otro era enorme y tan musculoso que se me imagino un jugador de football americano. Ambos se nos acercaron y de inmediato me miraron

-¿Bella?—pregunto el grandulon. Asentí con la cabeza extrañada, yo no lo recordaba a el--¡HOLA!

En cuanto me saludo, me dio un enorme abrazo. Sentí que volaba y que veía a todos correr demasiado rápido. Aunque fue solamente por un momento, ya que de seguro, pudo ver que me puse verde

-Lo siento—escuche después de que sentí que mis pies volvían a sentir el piso—Es que te eché de menos. Soy Emmet

-Lamento decir que no me acuerdo de nadie—dije avergonzada. Alice y Emmet rompieron en risas

-Lo sabemos—decía entre risitas Alice—Sabíamos que no te acordarías de nadie de nosotros

-Pero tu eres inolvidable…--empezó a decir Emmet pero fue cayado por un codazo de Alice

-Bueno yo soy Jasper Hale—se presento el chico rubio—Soy hermano gemelo de Rosalie

Y de verdad se parecían

-Mi futuro prometido—me dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper. Este soltó una sonrisa suave

-Emm ¿Se van a casar?—pregunte sorprendida. Se veían tan jóvenes

-¡Claro!—grito una vez más Alice—Después de todo, estamos enamorados

-Eso no lo dudamos—dijo Rosalie sonriéndome. Emmet la abrazaba demostrándole su amor.

Después de esa increíble bienvenida, me dirigí a mi cuarto para sentirme un poco mejor. Solamente un poco de tranquilidad para calmar mis nervios. Además de que me reuniría con ellos en el comedor

Comimos alegremente en la enorme mesa del comedor. Todos hablaban de anécdotas chistosas de Emmet, eran tan graciosas que me hicieron llorar de la risa. Alice, estaba planeando al día siguiente salir de compras para la fiesta de bienvenida que en mi honor había organizado

-¿Pero para que?—pregunte horrorizada. Nunca me gustaron las fiestas

-¡Para darte la bienvenida!—grito Alice entusiasmada. Me quede con la boca abierta

-Alice—advirtió Carlisle

-Papa—cito Alice con el mismo tono amenazador

En cuanto acabaron de comer estuve con Alice en su habitación viendo películas. Después se nos unió Rosalie en donde propuso maquillarme y comenzaron a torturarme con maquillaje y bases.

La tarde se nos fue y llego una de las sirvientas a llamarnos a cenar. Todos nos estaban esperando pero me di cuenta que estaba un plato de mas

-¿Va a venir alguien mas a cenar?—pregunte curiosa. Todas las miradas se fijaron en Carlisle

-Otro de mis hijos esta ocupado en este momento. Esta en otro asunto

En aquella fiesta que trataba de recordar solamente veía a un niño guapo que todas las niñas querían bailar con el. Por supuesto, mi torpeza me lo impedía rotundamente a bailar con aquel niño además, de que el jamás se fijaría en mi

-No Alice—susurro Esme. Alice estaba haciendo un puchero

-Pero mama

-Bella tiene que descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo para ella. Otro día… No quiero que se despierte mañana cansada, y seguirte el ritmo en compras es realmente estresante—menciono y algunos aceptaron

Alice hizo un puchero. Pero solamente pude sonreír.

En cuanto todos comenzaron a levantarse, Rose y Alice me acompañaron a mi cuarto, cuando escuche que se caían cosas en la parte de debajo de la planta

-¿Qué fue eso?—pregunte curiosa. Rose se encogió de hombros

-Probablemente una de las sirvientas están arreglando el Ático

-¿Ático?—pregunte una vez más

-Si…

En cuanto me dejaron sola, me cambie a mi pijama. Unos short pequeño y una diminuta blusa blanca. Me amarre el cabello dejando unos pocos cabellos que cayeran en mi nuca.

Pero hubo una extraña melodía de piano, que me llamo la atención

Su tonada parecía ausente, vacía… Algo le faltaba a esas notas. No tenían vida, y algunas veces se tornaban melancólicas. Era un extraño canto

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto para subir lentamente las escaleras que seguramente dirigían al ático. Mientras más subía, mas se escuchaba al acercarme. Y pronto abrí la puerta despacio para ver a alguien ahí

Pero ahí en el ático había un hermoso piano.

La persona que estaba sentada a mis espaldas era un hombre. Su cabello era de un color bronce brillante y estaba despeinado. Su espalda se veía ancha mientras sus brazos fuertes se movían al ritmo de las teclas.

Y se volvió lentamente hacia atrás

Lo único que podía ver eran unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Su hermoso rostro era perfecto y sus labios eran gruesos. Me quede helada en mi lugar en parte porque me descubrió y su rostro me perturbo

Era un extraño bastante guapo…

Extraño; era un extraño

Corrí hacia mi cuarto de nuevo mientras escuchaba vuelve. Pero no quería volver, seguro era alguien importante… No quería pensar mucho en eso. Solamente encontrar mi habitación.

En cuanto entre, cerré la puerta y me acosté en mi cama. Suspirando llena de miedo y consternada al verlo

Espero nunca jamás volver a ver a ese extraño por aquí

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado es mi segundo Fan Fic...**

**Todo se explicara en cada capitulo... **

**Gracias!!!!!!!**


	3. Primer Circulo del Purgatorio

**2**

"**Primer circulo del purgatorio"**

Los rayos del sol pegaban directamente a mis ojos despertándome, por fin; ya era un nuevo día

Me levante para ir a mi baño y bañarme para quitarme la pereza. Comencé lentamente a reflexionar cuando me di cuenta de que volvió a mi mente aquel extraño pianista.

¿Viviría aquí?

Empecé a temblar de miedo. Corrí con miedo en vez de disculparme o hacer algo. Me comporte como una verdadera idiota. ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? ¿Y si realmente vivía aquí?

Suspire frustrada. Termine de peinarme y arreglarme cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta

-¡Bella! ¡Apresúrate!—gritaba Alice. Sonreí ante eso

-Esta abierto Alice

La pequeña Alice corrió hacia mi para observarme un poco mejor

-Bueno si necesitas un nuevo cambio de look—musito entre dientes caminando a mí alrededor—Y no tenemos mucho tiempo

-¿Eh?—pregunte con rareza. Vi un brillo especial en sus ojos

-¿Olvidaste que acaso vamos a ir de compras?—pregunto amenazadoramente

-Lo siento Alice—me disculpe—Solo que anoche tuve una… pesadilla

-Aja—su susurro fue sarcástico. Bueno, nunca supe mentir era obvio que menos a ella la engañaba—Bueno no importa. Tenemos que salir de compras hoy con Rosalie. Después arreglarte para tu fiesta de bienvenida

-¡¿QUE?!—exclame sorprendida y a la vez espantada.

Odiaba las fiestas, odiaba todo relacionado con bailar e incluso si se trataba de llamar la atención. Además ¿Para que rayos quiero una bienvenida? Solo para era para presentarme

-Tranquila Bella—me tranquilizo Alice con uno de sus pequeños brazos pasando por mi cintura—Solo será una reunión de amigos para presentarte. No pasara nada malo…

-La verdad es que lo dudo—susurre bajando la cabeza

Bajamos a desayunar para ver las caras tranquilas de toda la familia. Carlisle, platicaba alegremente con Esme, mientras que los chicos hablaban sobre la fiesta con Rosalie

-Bella querida—dijo en forma de saludo Esme sonriéndome

-Buenos días—salude a todos

Mientras me sentaba escuche a Rosalie

-¿Y el travieso de la noche no va a venir a desayunar?—pregunto mordazmente. Emmet se ahogo cuando estaba tomando su vaso de naranja.

-Dice que esta cansado. Que de un momento a otro va a bajar a desayunar—comento Esme ignorando el tono de Rosalie

-Mama, Bella necesita un armario mas grande que ese—sugirió Alice poniendo su rostro en forma de petición manipuladora—Podemos ir por el armario que esta en el ático

Ahora fui yo la que se atraganto con el vaso de naranja.

El ático, en donde encontré a ese extraño

-Hummm, a mi me gusta mi armario—intente persuadirla pero negó con la cabeza

-Olvídalo. Ese es muy pequeño; y necesitamos uno grande para toda la ropa que vamos a traer hoy

-¿Toda la ropa? —cite espantada. Alice le apareció una sonrisa enorme

-Por supuesto. No voy a permitir que sigas vistiendo así

-Pero…

-Pero nada—me interrumpió levantándome de la mesa

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa cuando vi que nos dirigíamos hacia el ático. Me aterre por completo, pensar que el podría estar allí ¿Me reconocería?

Si, claro que me reconocería. Además de que acabo de recordar que llevaba mi pijama ¡Dios! Y mi supuesto peinado ¿Cuántas vergüenzas tendría que pasar nuevamente?

En cuanto abrió la puerta que daba directo al ático, la luz del sol reflejaba al hermoso piano que estaba allí. Alice, se alejo de mí mientras iba a buscar algo en aquel ático. Yo camine lentamente al piano

-No lo toques—susurro Alice—Edward, podría enojarse

-¿Quién es Edward?—pregunte confundida ¿Seria el extraño que vi anoche?

-Lo conocerás a su tiempo—dijo con satisfacción y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Bajamos para que Alice tomara su cartera y bolso. Me tome antes un vaso de agua. Rosalie, estaba arreglándose sentada en la sala, y los chicos nos estaban esperando en el coche

-¡Listo!—exclamo satisfecha Rosalie. Yo le sonreí

-Yo también—Alice se nos acercaba bajando de las escaleras.

Todos salimos de la mansión para entrar a un enorme Jeep. En cuanto lo vi, no supe quien me ayudaría subir. Nuevamente, sentí los fuertes brazos de Emmet ayudándome

-Gracias—le agradecí cuando estuve arriba. Me tendió una enorme sonrisa

-Por nada

-¡Vamonos! ¡Les dije que no tenía mucho tiempo!—gritoneaba Alice, a mi lado. Rosalie, estaba hasta el otro lado de Alice y los chicos estaban al frente.

El centro comercial tenia por lo menos más de 70 boutiques en donde había mucho que escoger. En cuanto entrábamos, Alice; me tomaba la mano y me llevaba a los estantes de blusas, jersey, pantalones y vestidos. Por si fuera poco las joyerías la reconocían y empezaban a modelar sus nuevas y apreciadas joyas… Increíble

No había excepción en zapatos. Vi por montones zapatos de marca, zapatillas, botas y tenis. Estaba tan sorprendida de la cantidad de cosas que compraba ¡Y no se cansaba!

-Para Alice—le pedí a penas pude ver un banquillo—Solo un minuto, por favor

-Vale—acepto con enojo. Rosalie, también se sentó a mi lado

-¿Cansado verdad?—me pregunto. Yo asentí levemente—Alice, yo pienso que es suficiente ropa

-¿Qué?—pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, creo que por lo menos cubre unos 6 meses de días por toda la ropa que compraste. Vamos Alice. Además tiene una fiesta y necesita sus energías para la noche

Lo reflexiono un minuto

-De acuerdo—accedió—Bueno ¿Dónde esta Jasper y Emmet?

-En el coche—contesto Rosalie cogiendo sus bolsas.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo al coche donde Jasper y Emmet me sonrieron. Probablemente sabían de lo que Alice era capaz de hacer.

-Sobreviviste—dijo sorprendido Emmet. Puse los ojos en blanco

-Algo así

La verdad es que estaba algo cansada. Alice, se movía a una velocidad impresionante, eso sin contar, que también agarraba prendas y me metía con 20 para que me las pusiera, saliera de inmediato para que ella las viera, y volver a cambiarme

-No vayas a olvidar Bella, las bolsas de ropa interior—me recordó. Asentí—Son de Victoria Secret´s, recuerda

Todo esto era una tortura, me sentía como cuando Dante y Virgilio pasaban por el infierno… Aunque siento que esto, era mas parecido al purgatorio…

En cuanto llegamos a la casa vi que los sirvientes se movían de un lado para otro limpiando, ordenando y posiblemente adornando. Me quede parada en el living

-¡Bella!—grito Alice desde las escaleras—No tenemos tiempo. Apenas y tengo 4 horas para arreglarte

-¿No son suficientes?—pregunte espantada. Dios, otra tortura

-¡No!

Bien era aun mas traumático que de costumbre. Alice estaba ordenando sus bolsas y las mías. Decidí que primero iría a subir la ropa y Alice me esperaría en mi cuarto

Y estaba por subir las escaleras…

Pero aquel cabello broncíneo, estaba visible en el sillón. Mi mente solo formulo la tediosa y vergonzosa primera impresión que di… Sin duda, el me recordaría y ahora que lo veo, preferiría que me viera después.

Corrí nerviosa hacia las escaleras y por el nerviosismo, no vi que una sirvienta se topo conmigo y la derribe tirando las bolsas. Solamente se paro y me ayudo a levantarme a mí.

-Señorita esta bien—pregunto nerviosa. Yo asentí levemente.

Estaban todas las bolsas de la ropa menos una…

La de Victoria Secret´s

-Edward, ¿Qué haces con un sostén en la cabeza?—escuche preguntar a Esme.

M e q u i e r o m o r i r…

-Creo que alguien tuvo un problema haya arriba—contesto una voz aterciopelada.

Ambos se asomaron para verme congelada—y supongo yo—totalmente roja. Definitivamente era el vivo infierno en la tierra. No podía creer tantas vergüenzas que e pasado, y todas tienen que ver con el.

-¿Estas bien Bella?—pregunto amablemente Esme subiendo las escaleras. El también la siguió

Y lo vi en sus ojos. Me estaba reconociendo, y empezó a sonreírme. Bueno, por lo menos me estaba viendo vestida decentemente y no con mi horrorosa pijama.

Se adelanto y me tendió el sostén

-¿Esto es tuyo?—pregunto con una voz sexy

No podía contestar. Sus penetrantes verdes ojos me miraban y estaban alegres. Su boca estaba sonriendo y a pesar de eso, sin duda, su cabello hacia una perfecta combinación en peinado despeinado. Me quede boquiabierta

-Tranquilízate, solo fue un accidente. Lo comprendo—dijo acercándose mas.

-Bella, el es otro de mis hijos Edward—presento Esme. Este se volvió a mí

-Bella Swan—me presente sintiendo como mis mejillas se ruborizaban. El reía encantado ante eso.

-Edward Cullen…

Me sentía extraña a su lado. Era como si su solo presencia me intimidara y quisiera correr para que no me viera. También su sonrisa quitaba el aliento. Era como si se te estuviera ofreciendo, como si el estuviera muy alegre por algo.

-¡Bella! ¿Por qué toda tu ropa interior nueva esta tirada en el living?—pregunto Alice acercándose. Sentí otra vez quererme morir

-Tuvo un accidente—contesto Edward en mi lugar. Alice, lo miro y se volvió a mí

-Bueno, mande a que la recogieran toda. Ven, vamos a que te arregle para esta noche

-Nos vemos Bella—dijo Edward. Pero aun sonreía mucho—Espero tener mas tiempo para platicar

_¿Seria posible que ya haya terminado de pasar por el purgatorio para empezar el paraíso?_

Siento haberme tardado pero e tenido dias bastante dificiles... En fin aqui esta el cap y tal vez algunas no les guste que haya hecho referencia a un clasico como es la Divina Comedia, pero estoy segura que el infierno fue muy descriptivo... Sobre todo si el hombre quien te gusta sabe caul es tu ropa interior...

Bueno espero publicar el otro cap pronto...

Besos

* * *


	4. No irme es mi error

**3**

"**No irme es mi error"**

**Sugerencia:**

**Es una de mis canciones favoritas y en verdad tienen que escucharla mientras leen el FF (Esta completa en mi perfil) Escalera al cielo del Soundtrack Un deseo en las estrellas.**

Alice, tenía todo preparado para empezar mi "transformación". Empezó con mi cara y peinado, después me puso el vestido que habíamos comprado hoy. Un modelo de strapless negro. Incluso cuando me vi en el, me sentí bien

Rosalie, venia debes en cuando. Ella ayudo a Alice con el peinado y también me sonreía, quizás para tranquilizarme, pero era imposible. Una fiesta para mi presencia era algo más infernal que nada.

La puerta se abrió y entro Esme

-Ya llegaron algunos invitados chicas—anuncio caminando hacia nosotras. Yo la mire nerviosa—Y muchos están dispuestos a conocer a Bella

Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. Alice sonrió con apoyo y Rosalie aplaudió emocionada. Ambas chicas se veían emocionadas con el aspecto, lo cual era bastante raro para mí. ¿Qué tendría de especial una simple fiesta?

-De acuerdo Esme—acepto Rosalie—Bajaremos en unos momentos.

Cuando por fin acabaron me sentí agradecida de un excelente trabajo. Alice termino de arreglarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su increíble conjunto de Blusa y Falda que estaba segura que era Versace. No había duda de que era toda una experta en diseños y moda

Rosalie… Bueno, estaba fantástica. Su cuerpo resplandecía ante un vestido de tirantes color rosa claro. Su cabello estaba lacio y la hacia lucir bellísima. Además de que en la forma en como caminaba estaba segura que seria la esposa mas deseada

-¿Emmet estaría celoso esta noche Rose?—pregunte un poco tímida. Ella me miro unos segundos y con una sonrisa negó completamente

-No. Esta orgulloso de tener a una esposa tan bella como yo—seguía sonriendo posando en el espejo. Alice se nos acerco y en cuanto me vio me dijo.

-¡Bella! Seguro vas a robar muchos suspiros hoy—dijo segura—Además de que estas sensacional hoy

-Ja, gracias por el cumplido Alice

Las tres fuimos juntas bajando de las escaleras, para ver gente ahí distinguida y de clase con ropa fina y muchos estilos de moda. Alice fue directo hacia Jasper que estaba charlando con algunos hombres. Nos acercamos a ellos

-Oh, Ella es Bella—presento a sus invitados Jasper. Algunos de estos me dirigieron una sonrisa de aprobación

-¿Has visto a Emmet?—pregunto Rosalie a Jasper. Este asintió dudoso

-Creo que estaba con Helen…

-¡Con ella!—exploto Rosalie con ojos furiosos—Voy a matarlo por esto

La vimos alejarse dando grandes zancadas mientras su cabellera platinada danzaba de un lado a otro. Mire extrañada a Alice y ella al contrario sonrió

-Tal vez Emmet no sea celoso, pero Rosalie es mas celosa que nadie

Raro, Rosalie era una chica bellísima; no tenia ni una sola competencia que le pudiera quitar a su marido Emmet. Pero bueno, ella era así.

Comenzamos con las presentaciones en toda la fiesta. Me presentaron amigos, familias, conocidos; los cuales se me olvidaron rápidamente. Era un sin fin de personas que hablaban con alguno de los Cullen—incluso coqueteaban para el gran enojo de Rosalie y la misma Alice—Y comenzaron los bailes

En parte era una fiesta linda. Había mucha gente amable que era cortes y me trataban bien, y eso lo agradecía mi timidez. Todos bailaban en el living mientras que Alice se encargo de la gente joven y arreglo el salón con música de moda.

Pero había algo en ese ambiente que faltaba y yo esperaba. Quería volver a ver a Edward. Además, si mi mente no me fallaba, el había dicho que quería hablar conmigo. Para algunas tal vez suene patético pero volverlo a ver, a el, era algo que ansiaba mas que a nada en este mundo

Era extraño, no lo dudo, pero quería descubrir el misterio de esa persona. Su personalidad, que aunque no lo conocía mucho, me había cautivado desde el primer momento. Claro, no quería verlo en aquella ocasión, pero esta vez era diferente

No estaba por ninguna parte. Danzaba de un lugar a otro para verlo y tal vez suene loco pero quería hablar con el. Ninguna chica después de ver como alguien como el tenia su propio sostén en la cabeza quería volver a ver a ese chico, por que el me dio seguridad y de hecho ni siquiera le importo.

Y estuvo el primer problema

-Hola querida—me saludo uno de ellos bastante borracho. Lo mire un poco extrañada—¿Quieres bailar?

-No gracias—intente ser cortes e irme a buscar a Alice o Emmet para que lo espantara. Pero me tomo del brazo bruscamente y me hizo volverme contra el

-No seas así preciosa—me susurro en el oído. Me sentí asqueada—Veras que la pasaremos bien…

-Suélteme—rugí intentando con mis débiles manos alejarlo de mi. Pero tenía una increíble fuerza que hizo apretarse mas conmigo y con sus dos brazos mantener mis brazos a mis costados

La música amortiguaba mis gritos. No había nadie para salvarme de esta. El me empezó a empujar hacia el jardín y de ahí nos caímos los dos

Apreté los ojos para no verlo. Sabia lo que quería hacer y aquello me asqueaba completamente. Pero no llego a pasar nada…

Abrí los ojos para ver a dos hombre peleando. Uno de ellos era más alto que el otro—y estaba sobrio para mi fortuna—golpeándolo y alejándolo de mí. Después se acerco para revelar sus impotentes ojos verdes

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?—pregunto mal humorado. Yo asentí levemente

Me levanto y me abrazo intentando calmarme

-Siento todo esto… No sabíamos que este tipo de personas se presentarían así—susurros en mi oído me relajaron al punto en que decidí acostarme en su pecho. No me había dado cuenta que estábamos sentados en un banco

-Lo bueno es que no paso nada grave—fue lo único que pude decir al levantar la cara

No sabía si era algo normal. Normalmente pienso que es un sueño al ver algo así. Pero este hombre, tenía una belleza exquisita. Tal vez no favorecía mucho la luz de la luna, pero aun así sus facciones resplandecían con malevolencia.

-¿Quieres bailar?—pregunto con un brillo especial. No podía negarme

Fuimos al salón en donde estaban los jóvenes y empezamos a danzar una hermosa pieza que estaba segura que la conocía… Pero no podía distraerme de la forma en que los brazos de Edward me sostenían. Una de sus manos algunas veces me acariciaba el pómulo permitiéndome ruborizarme

-Ella es única—susurro entre sus labios. Estaba tan perdida que ni me di cuenta.

-¿Única?—pregunte mirándolo fijamente. El me sonrió

-Veo imposibles en esto. Ella es inalcanzable y todo lo que la rodea son rosas… No encuentro la salida pero aun así no la buscaría… No teniéndola en mis brazos

-¿Cómo?—pregunte espantándome. Estaba segura que lo había escuchado en alguna otra parte

Me volvió a acariciar la cara

-Si ella se fuera, el mundo perdería su brillo. Ella se fue y volvió a mí con su resplandeciente luz. Me vi maravillado en un cuento de hadas… Quisiera que me alejara de la realidad

Sus palabras hermosas me dejaron sin aliento durante unos segundos. Era como un miedo, un temor de perder a alguien… ¿Pero a quien? ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿Ella no le _correspondía_?

-Edward—susurre temerosa. El seguía perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Prometerías nunca alejarte Bella?—pregunto Edward con una fuerte presión de sus manos. Una en la cintura, y una en mi cuello

-Nunca…

Se acerco lentamente a mi cara y yo lo espere. Pero no me beso. Solo poso su mejilla sobre la mía como queriéndome sentir cerca. No me importo en lo absoluto. Su cercanía y aquella balada me tenían al borde del momento intacto

-¿Por qué me alejaría de ti Edward?—pregunte con miedo. El me presiono aun mas cerca

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Pero no somos nada…

Sentí que se separaba lentamente de mí. Me miro con sus ojos profundos y me acaricio una vez más.

-Eres totalmente prohibida para mí. Y acercarme a ti es un error absoluto.

Solo poso sus labios en mi frente. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas ante su despedida. Fue cuando se alejo y me dejo sola en la pista de baile

Un error; Por supuesto, yo era el _error_.

**Cancion: Escalera al cielo del Soundtrack; Un deseo en las estrellas**

* * *

**Como habia explicado en el anterior FF tuve mucha tarea y estudiar para los examenes, siento mucho tardar en publicar pero en serio no es nada facil un examen de Electronica...**

**Cambiando completamente de tema, algunas tienen dudas en este FF se iran aclarando en cada cap y espero que les guste por que son como pequeñas sorpresas para ustedes y tambien es estrategia del FF...**

**Y por ultimo la cancion de que viene abajo esta completa en mi perfil, ese cap es hermoso si lo escuchan mientras leen en serio una sugerencia muy buena**

**Gracias a todos en verdad por su apoyo. Cuidense**


End file.
